Twilight The Musical
by Fear-My-Glitter
Summary: Comedy. Alice and Rose singing "I Kissed A Girl"? Edward sings "Animal I Have Become"? Bella sings "All I Want To Do"? What is going on? Rated T for lyrics :D R&R please! A little bit of romance not a lot
1. The Begining

**Okay, so I don't know about the other story, but I will write more for it later. Rite now I want to write this one because my friends thought it would be funny. So if u don't like it then sorry. Its supposed to be funny but im not really funny so here it goes I guess.**

_Twilight the Musical_

**BellaPOV**

It was Friday and sunny, so Charlie was convinced (even though Alice convinced him) that the Cullen boys were going camping so I was going to spend the weekend with Alice, Rose, and Esme, even though the boys will still be there. **(A/N: Sorry kinda wordy scentence but if u don't get it then basically all the cullens were home, but Charlie thought that the boys were camping because it was sunny and alice told him they were even though they weren't just so bella could stay at the Cullen's)** I would stay the entire weekend there, and Alice was going to take me to school Monday. I guess this weekend wont be half bad with just Edward and I Saturday.

I went upstairs to take a quick shower before Alice got here. I let the water run and when I got in, I got bored so I started to sing the lyrics to _Love Story_ by Taylor Swift. **(A/N: Ahh sorry if you guys don't like that song or anything, I do but there will be some songs I like and don't, so don't give me a hard time on weather or not you like the song)**

_We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air._

I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
You say hello, little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-  
And I was crying on the staircase-  
begging you, "Please don't go..."  
And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, Oh.

Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -  
but you were everything to me-  
I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes-

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.  
Oh, Oh.

I got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading-  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad -- go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say... yes.  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.

'cause we were both young when I first saw you

When I finished the song, I was finished with everything in the shower so I hopped out and wrapped a towel. I realized that I forgot some clothes. I sighed and tiptoed to my bedroom, looking left and right, making sure Charlie wasn't around. Once in my room, I noticed a set of clothes lying on my bed with a piece of paper on top.

"Alice," I growled, and I made my way to my bed and read the note in Alice's elegant script.

_Bella,_

_I bought you these clothes. Wear them! If you don't you know I am bound to find out one way or another. By the way, don't be embarrassed to wear them. "Somebody" will LOVE them! Once you read this, I will be on my way, but I have to stop somewhere really quick._

_Your almost sister,_

_Alice_

Damn that Alice! Wait—don't be embarrassed? What did she mean? I was afraid to look at the clothes. I stole a glace at them and quickly regretted it. The top was a dark red tanktop with silk straps that showed a _lot_ of cleavage. The very top of the shirt had three silk straps across it, but it curved down a little to shape my boobs a little better. **(A/N: Sorry for the poor description!! My mom has this same shirt but hers is red and its really hard to describe.)** The rest of it was red fabric that fit around my curves and matches with the silk. Below it was a black silk skirt that was REALLY short. It matched my curves, too, and it looked like it would be so tight around my skin that I would barely be able to walk. Man was I right.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked beautiful of course, but I didn't look like me. I put my hand on my cheek, a little too hard because it made a loud_ slap_ and my skin tingled a bit where I hit it, and I slid me hand down my face while I groaned, "Alliiccceee!!!" loudly until my fingers slid off my face and my arm went limp with shock. I saw a little devilish pixie standing behind me in the mirror. I turned around to face her.

She chuckled. "Yes?" she asked. She laughed harder when my shocked face turned into a scowel. "Did ya' miss me?" She came closer to me to fix my hair. "Hmm… I will have to do something about it at the house…" she mumbled to herself. "Well, let's go. Wait—where's your shoes? Oh yeah! Never mind." She started to push me towards the door.

"Alice—stop! What are you talking about? What shoes? And, why am I dressed like this anyway? Where are we going? Alice, I can barely walk in this skirt!" I kept going on and on.

"Oh my gosh, Bella!! Chill. Don't make me get Jasper here," she warned me.

"Oh no! Not Jasper! Please not Jasper!" I said sarcastically.

"Bella—just sush! Gosh, listen, we can do this the hard way, or the easy way. Your choice."

"Oooh!! I'm sooo scared!" I mocked.

She growled playfully and gave me a mean expression. Haha!! She looked like a five year old trying to look tough and mean. I laughed really hard. She grabbed me, quite fast I almost puked, and carried my downstairs, bridal style.

"Alice, put me down!" I yelled when she walked at a too fast human pace down the stairs. Suddenly, I felt my feet on the floor and I was standing in my kitchen. I walked, even though it was hard in this damn skirt, into my living room to find Charlie watching a baseball game. I sat next to him and Alice casually squeezed in between me and the arm of the couch. Alice's face went blank for a second and then she chuckled. Charlie and I look at her with confused looks.

"Nothing," she said to us, still chuckling. I turned my attention back to the game even though I had no idea what was going on.

2 minutes later…

"Yeah!" Charlie yelled, jumping up. "Home run! Woo!!" I nearly had a heart-attack!!

"God, Char—Dad!! You scared me half to death!" I said, covering my heart with my hand (for dramatic effect.)

"Oops, sorry Bells," he apologized, sitting back down. I felt a little nudge in my side and I looked at Alice. She just chuckled. Ooohh!! That's what she saw!!

"S'okay," I mumbled a half a heartbeat too late. He just nodded slightly, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Well, Bella, it is about time to leave so let's just go. Goodbye Charlie," Alice said, standing up.

I stood and turned to face Charlie. "Bye Dad," I said and I turned and Alice and I walked out the door. I quickly went around to the other side of her lovely yellow Porsche when we reached it.

**AlicePOV**

From about two minutes into the drive with total silence, I decided to turn on the radio. They were announcing what song was about to play, and once we heard it, our eyes lit up.

"I love this song!" Bella and I said in unison. Then we started to sing the song _Don't Trust Me _by 3OH!3.

_Black dress with the tights underneath,  
I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,  
And shes an actress (actress),  
But she ain't got no need.  
Shes got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.  
T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,  
T-tell your boyfriend if he says hes got beef,  
That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him._

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
'Cause a hoe won't trust me.

X's on the back of your hands,  
Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands.  
And your setlist (setlist),  
You stole off the stage,  
Had red and purple lipstick all over the page.  
B-b-b-bruises cover your arms,  
Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm.  
And the best is (best is),  
No one knows who you are,  
Just another girl alone at the bar.

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
'Cause a hoe won't trust me.

Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.

Woah, woah, woah...

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
'Cause a hoe won't trust me

After we finished singing, we started to giggle like little school girls. Then we finished out way back home.

**Well, how was it. And I always forget to put these in my stories so I guess **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!**

**Lol but umm, I know its bat now, but it will get SO much better, im not really good at starting off stories… lol but if u wanna help me it would rock!!**

**R&R please!!!**

**Ideas??**

**Peace~Love~Rock~ kylee ******


	2. Cherry Pie

**Hey!! Sorry for not writing in a while. It's the end of the school year and I'm chilling with my friends a lot and txting too much (could get addicting u know…) Anyway, I'm gunna just get onto the story now…**

BellaPOV!!

We got to the Cullen's house in record time, thanks to Alice's speedy driving. I took a deep breath and opened my door, hoping not to fall in these heels Alice bought me before she came. I stepped out, and my foot that was still inside the car got stuck on something and I began to fall. Before the impact, I felt two cold arm slink around me, but they didn't feel like the ones I wanted to feel around me now. I looked up to see Alice chuckling, and Emmett and Jasper unloading the trunk of her Porsche that had way too many bags in it.

"I leave you for two seconds to get out of my car and you _still_ manage to fall?" she asked, shaking her head and helping me get up.

"Oooo…Did you get something for Rose?" Emmett asked peeking into a Victoria's Secret bag.

Alice started cracking up and shook her head no. Emmett cringed. "Oh," he said in a quiet voice.

The three vampires made their way into the house leaving a klutzy human with heels on outside. I walked closer to the house and heard Alice say to Edward, "Edward, wait. She will be in here in about……" she was having a quick vision, "22 seconds," she said. I heard Edward groan.

22 seconds later, I walked in and something strange happened.

EdwardPOV!! (Yumm) lol

I saw in Alice's vision, Bella opening the door and nothing else. I didn't even _see_ her. "22 seconds," Alice finished her sentence.

22 seconds later, Bella walked in and I started to sing in my head, or so I thought. I was actually singing out loud, and apparently dancing around the room.

_She's my cherry pie  
Cool drink of water  
Such a sweet surprise  
Tastes so good  
Make a grown man cry  
Sweet Cherry Pie  
Yeah  
Wow_

I picked up the remote as a microphone and walked over to Bella. Damn, she looked hot. I couldn't quit staring at her. I danced more around the room to the beat. I probably looked like I should be on stage.

_Heh Heh  
Well swinging on the front porch  
Swinging on the lawn  
Swinging where we want  
cause there aint nobody home  
Swingin' to the left and  
Swingin' to the right  
I think about baseball  
I'll swing all night, yeah  
Yeah, yeah - huh!_

I did a slow body roll forward onto Bella, and she grabbed my hips. I pulled back and her face fell a little.__

Swingin in the living room  
Swingin' in the kitchen  
Most folks don't  
Cause they're too busy bitchin'  
Swingin' in there  
Cause she wanted me to feed her  
So I mixed up the batter  
And she licked the beater

As I was singing, I walked up to Bella, and now I am right next to her and I licked her warm cheek. Alice looked a little freaked, and Jasper kept trying to keep his hands off of Alice. I didn't know I was sending of that much lust…__

I scream, you scream,  
We all scream for her  
Don't even try  
Cause you can't ignore her

She's my cherry pie  
Cool drink of water  
Such a sweet surprise  
Tastes so good make a grown man cry  
Sweet cherry pie  
Oh yeah

She's my cherry pie  
Put a smile on your face  
Ten miles wide  
Looks so good  
Bring a tear to your eye  
Sweet cherry pie

Swingin to the drums  
Swingin to guitar  
Swingin to the bass in the back of my car  
Ain't got money, ain't got no gas  
Get where were goin if we swing real fast

I scream, you scream,  
We all scream for her  
Don't even try  
Cause you can't ignore her

She's my cherry pie  
Cool drink of water  
Such a sweet surprise  
Tastes so good make a grown man cry  
Sweet cherry pie  
Oh yeah

She's my cherry pie  
Put a smile on your face  
Ten miles wide  
Looks so good  
Bring a tear to your eye  
Sweet cherry pie

Swing it  
All night long  
Swing it  
Hey, hey, Ow!

I'm a trained professional  
Swingin' in the bathroom  
Swingin' on the floor  
Swingin' so hard  
Forgot to lock the door  
In walks her daddy  
Standin' six foot four  
Said, "You ain't gonna swing  
with my daughter no more."

Sweet Cherry Pie  
Yeah! Huh!  
Swing it!

I finished the song and was right next to Bella I couldn't help but kiss her passionately. If I wasn't careful, I could loose self-control… Bella looked into my eyes when I let go. I put my cold hand on her cheek and carried her up to my room. I laid her down on my bed and I lay beside her, with one arm around her waist as her back pressed tightly to my chest. She sighed and turned to me. I held her tightly to me.

She sighed again and kissed me cheek murmuring an, "I love you," before she got up.

I chuckled. "Where are you going my sweet cherry pie?" I joked.

She turned and looked at me for a second then giggled and stuck her tongue out at me and headed for the door. I ran after her and caught her by the waist. "Where are you going?" I whispered in her ear and nibbled on her earlobe. "I had an idea coming that you were going to love. Why are you leaving?" I asked seductively, trying to get her to stay.

"Nowhere," she said and pulled my arms off her. She walked down the hallway shaking her ass left, right, left, right. She made it so tempting. I groaned quietly as she made her way to the stairs. Luckily, she took her heels off after she came in. I went back into my room to hold in my lust, and succeeding. Ahh... now I can read everybody's mind again without all of that lust clouding my head.

_Nice Eddy, instead of you turning her down, she turned you down. Smart… I bet its payback though. _Emmett thought. I growled quietly, knowing he could hear. He just chuckled.

_Aww, wittle Eddy-weddy get turned down… Poor baby…_ Rosalie thought. I sighed, knowing it was so true.

_Man, you had so much lust coming off of you. It was hard to control myself. I was picturing Alice in a red bikini that shows a LOT thanks to you. But, you couldn't see the picture because you were so filled with lust. _Jasper thought next. Bad mental pictures… Ew…

Alice thought… wait… damn. She was hiding something. She was singing Barney in her head. _I love you, you love me, we're a happy family, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, and won't you say you love me to..? _**(A/N: Okay so I don't know the Barney song. So? I try to avoid it as MUCH AS POSSIBLE. Its SO annoying. Sorry kinda grumpy today lol.)**

Okay… so Alice is an odd little thing but it was just her way of hiding something. I tried harder, but she just kept singing louder. I decided to not do anything about it… yet.

EmmettPOV!! (yay!! He's funnehh)

Bella walked down the stairs and tripped, but Jasper was the closest, so he caught her. I cracked up laughing. Bella blushed tomato red then scowled at me. I laughed harder at her for attempting to look scary. She rolled her eyes and walked over to Alice she nodded and motioned Rosalie to come. I wonder what their up to. Oh yeah I remember Edward being turned down. Heh. Let's torture Eddy.

_Nice Eddy, instead of you turning her down, she turned you down. Smart… I bet its payback though. _I thought.

He growled. I laughed. Bunches of fun!

Hmm… I wonder what the girls are up to… I went upstairs to see Rose closing Alice's door behind her. I ran and caught it. I went inside and asked, "What are you doing? You know you can't just take Rose from me like that," I lied. They can take Rose like _that_ unless they plan on doing something to hurt her.

Alice rolled her eyes and walked towards me and whispered in my ear so quiet only me and Rose could hear, "Block your thoughts if you want to know." I nodded. "Good, now we are making Bella even _more _tempting. Just to make little Eddy lose his virginity tonight. Got it? That's all I'm going to tell you though because you are bad at blocking your thoughts so," she stepped back, "now you know."

I nodded. "Can I help?" I asked. They all laughed at me. I pouted.

"With what? Her hair? Yeah right," Alice said through fits of laughter. Then I had an idea.

"THAT'S PERFECT!!" Alice yelled really loud and Rose and Bella stopped laughing and cringed at how loud she yelled.

"What is?" Bella asked.

"Well…" Alice began. She quickly went to her desk and grabbed a pen and paper. She wrote it down and gave it to Bella. I was grinning like mad.

"That's FANTASTIC!!" Bella yelled. She ran over and gave me a big hug. "Will Jasper do it?" she asked.

"Do what?" Jasper asked, now beside Alice. Bella jumped and handed him the paper. "Uhh.. yeah. But for what reason?" Jazzy asked. Alice shook her head and mouthed "I'll tell you later." He shrugged. Alice obviously was trying not to give too much info for Edward to hear of read.

"Come on Jasper, let's go," I said, and we went to Edwards room.

"Hey Eddy," I said, just to annoy him. He looked deep in thought, listening to his iPod Touch he got for Christmas from Alice.

"What?" he snapped.

"Hey—snappy much?" I asked coming to sit on the corner of him bed he was sprawled out on.

"What?" he repeated, obviously still angry for getting turned down earlier. His eyes were a coal black when I tried to look at them.

"Will you go hunting with us today?" Jazzy asked.

His eyes widened "But Bella—"

"Is going to get hurt if you don't go," I said calmly.

He sighed. "I guess you're right. Let's go." He said, getting up.

"We will wait downstairs for you. You can say goodbye to your 'Sweet Cherry Pie,'" I laughed. Jasper tagged along.

"Oh shut up. If you saw Rose like that for the first time and still had your…virginity… you would too." He snapped.

"Oookaayy!!" Jasper said getting up and pulling my sleeve to get up and leave, too.

Edward growled and followed us out, but turned to knock on Alice's door. She answered it and he asked to see Bella really quick. Bella took Alice's place and Edward and Bella started to make-out before he pulled away.

_Get a room,_ I though with a laugh.

He growled and us three walked out the door listening to the girls sing loud to just make sure we can hear, even though we probably could anyway.

_Don't call me  
Leave me alone  
Not gonna answer my phone  
Cause I don't  
No I won't see you_

I'm out to have a good time  
To get you off of my mind  
Cause I don't  
And I won't need you

Send out a 911  
We're gonna have some fun  
Hey boy, you know  
You better run

Cause it's a girl's night  
It's alright without you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out without you  
You better hold tight  
This girl's night is without you  
Let's go  
G.N.O.  
Let's go  
It's a girl's night

I'll dance with somebody new  
Won't have to think about you  
And who knows  
What let go will lead to

You'll hear from everyone  
You'll get the 411  
Hey boy  
You knew this day would come

_[CHORUS]___

Hey boy  
Don't you wish you could have been a good boy  
Try to find another girl like me, boy  
Feel me when I tell ya  
I am fine  
And it's time for me to draw the line

_[CHORUS]_

We all laughed and walked out the door to go hunting.

**I think this is actually my longest chapter. LOL!! Anyway, any ideas for songs? I have a few… but I need more!!! A little help would be nice!! If you read this, you NEED to review it. If you do, I will make Edward make you some cookies and you can eat them. They will be yummy!!! =D**


	3. Honkey Tonk Badonkadonk

**Long time no see, eh? Lol well here it goes! Thanks so much for all of the reviews!!**

**EmmettPOV!!**

Jasper and I have been doing a really good job on blocking our thoughts from little Eddy. He is wondering why I am picturing Rose is a bikini. I think he knows I'm blocking my thoughts, but I regularly picture Rose like that all the time. I'm not sure what Jasper is thinking about but it must not be so surprising to Edward because he isn't getting suspicious.

"Hey Edward!" I yelled to him as he was getting ready to run after an elk. He turned his coal black eyes to me and growled. "Hey down boy," I chuckled. "I just want to inform you that there are some mountain lions up there," I pointed to where I smelled them.

He nodded and said, "Thanks," before he ran and went to feed. I ran for Jasper.

"Jazzy!" I yelled just low enough so only he could hear.

"What?" he asked from behind.

"How are you hiding your thoughts without getting him suspicious? I had to tell him where I found the mountain lions last time just to make him far enough not to read our thoughts or hear us."

"Haha, that's easy. I was just replaying mine and Alice's 'activities' last night." He started to laugh. "The look on Eddy Boy's face was _priceless_. Anyway, can I get back to hunting? I have to be around Bella for another whole weekend and I haven't hunted for a week or two. I lost count. Anyway can I go? Need anything else?" he went on and on and on.

"Nope," I popped the 'p.'

"Good." Then he ditched me. Oh well.

Then I say a big black bear. "Grizzly!" I screamed happily. I heard Jasper's chuckle from a while away.

**BellaPOV!!**

We finished singing G.N.O by Miley Cyrus and the boys left to hunt for a couple of hours. Alice started to straighten my hair while Rose went to go get me some clothes to wear when he gets back. I wanted to just have some slutty PJ's but they ignored me.

I sat and watched in the mirror what Alice was doing. My hair would sometimes not go exactly how Alice wanted it and she would yell at her straightener, "Just do it RIGHT!!" It was pretty funny. Then she got done with straightening and started to mess it up a bit.

"What about this one?" Rose asked from the doorway holding a really tight jean skirt and a black sparkly strapless top and black high heals.

"No," I said immediately.

"But—"

"No," I said again

"Fine," she mumbled and walked away.

"Don't worry, I can see what she will choose that you will love. Little Eddy Boy will too," she winked at me in the mirror. I just shrugged.

"Whatever you say Alice."

Rosalie came back in with really short jean shorts with holes in them that are meant to be there and a strapless black top with silver letters written on it that says 'Naughty' on it. The shoes were almost like the first ones, but they were shorter.

"Oh my gosh Rose!"

"You don't like it?" she asked. She obviously took that the wrong way.

"No Rose, I love it! You are so awesome! But I think that it could go better with some silver heals." I said excitedly.

"Bella I must be rubbing off on you. Silver heals would be perfect! Rose, go find some really glossy silver ones. I have to apply her make-up." Alice said happily.

"Hey Rose."

"Yeah Bella?" she asked.

"Don't get lost."

She looked confused at first then said, "I don't think Alice has a shoe closet _that_ big."

I have her a look.

"Okay, it is really big. But I can't get lost in it. I hope," she chuckled and then left.

"Alright Bella. First, what do you think about your hair?" Alice asked, sounding interested.

"I love it Alice. Thanks."

"Oh, no need to thank me. As long as Edward isn't a virgin anymore, I'm happy. He just doesn't know how addicting it could be. I hope you two don't turn out like that. Sex addicts. What pitiful people, don't you think? All they think about is sex. I hate it. It's like they don't have a life unless they are doing it." She shook her head back in forth.

I giggled. "Alice, I have better things to do than become addicted. Of course, I will love it and want it, but not all of the time."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Close your eyes. I have to put some eye shadow and eye liner on."

I did as ordered and asked, "What color?"

"Well the eye liner will be black, or course, but I'm still debating on putting black or silver eye shadow on," she replied.

"What if you just put the black eye shadow on first and then put a little siver to make it more sparkly."

She gasped. "That's a perfect idea! I wonder why I didn't see that one coming. Maybe I am losing my touch again."

Rose came back and asked Alice, "Are these ones okay?"

"They are perfect Rosalie. Thanks!" she said cheery.

"Alright let's finish your make up." Rose said to me, and we got back to work.

**EdwardPOV!!**

I just can't quit thinking about Bella in that sexy outfit today. It really turned me on. Her perfect figure, soft, skinny legs, her—OH EDWARD STOP!! I told myself.

Ugh. I can't handle it anymore. It's like the monster inside of me is coming out again, but this time it's not searching for Bella's blood. I started to sing and ignore the slight burn in my throat. I think the burn wasn't for her blood though.

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_ **(A/N: Just so you know, this song revolves around Edward's virginity. A little joke me and my friends came up with. I know some of the lyrics don't really fit but spare me. Or what ever that means)**

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times i've lied  
(So many times i've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)

I growled at myself and grabbed my hair and my legs went limp like I was in pain.

"What the hell is wrong with me?!?!" I yelled at myself.

Emmett and Jasper obviously heard me because they came running in and trying to comfort me.

"Dude, what happened? Are you okay?" Jasper asked and worry flooded off of him.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked suddenly.

"Is it okay for me to want Bella this badly?" I asked with pain stinging in my voice.

"Dude, its fine. She wants you, too. It's like me going without Rose for an entire week. Man, I can't do it. And once you and Bella go and do 'it' I know that you will figure out you can control yourself and want to do it again. Just chill. You'll figure out if it's right or wrong sooner or later." Emmett said soothingly.

I sighed and sat with my legs crossed on the grass and looked at my two bothers standing. "I guess you're right. It should be okay. I mean I've thirsted for her blood for _how long now?_ I should be able to control myself with pleasure. Thanks you guys." I stood up and gave Em and Jazz a big hug.

"Aww come on little Eddy, no hugs," Jasper said.

"Gotta agree with Jazz. Sorry bro," Em mumbled.

I chuckled. "Sorry. I guess I miss Bella a little too much."

They stepped back with their palms facing me. "Dude no getting horny with us around," Emmett nervously said.

I was laughing hard by now. "You guys are weird. Why would I get turned on by you two? I'm not gay."

They stopped backing up and put their arms down. They took a big sigh of relief and sat down. I did the same.

"So Eddy, I think it's time."

"What do you mean, Emmett?" I questioned.

Jasper and Em stole a glance at each other.

"It's time for the…'birds and the bees' talk," Jasper hesitated.

**AlicePOV!!**

I am a master-mind! Bella looks beautiful. If I was a guy, I would SO ask her out. Okay maybe that was a little weird… Oh well, she looks great! Her hair is perfectly straight, but I messed with it a little bit to make it look a little bit 'sex driven' some people would say. Okay well I would say. Rose thought she looked fantastic, too. I mean _Rose_ did.

"Thanks you guys," Bella said after we gave her compliments.

"No problem, Bell. We're _always_ here to help," Rose said from the doorway. Bella was giving us little poses and we would all giggle like little school girls once she did one.

"Oh my gosh Bella, you barely need our help with _those_ kinds of poses," I giggled.

She just laughed harder and clutched her sides. Then we heard a big voice boom, "We're home!" Emmett. That boy is so immature.

"Hah! That's what I thought!" Edward yelled. Edward. Oh no. I tried to keep a picture of Bella out of my head. I put Rose in Bella's place and I heard Edward cringe. Hah! That will teach him to mess with my mind!

"It's not like I _want _to be in your mind!" Edward screamed up to me, even though I could heard him if he whispered.

Bella and Rose looked at me frantically. "What do we do _now_?" Rose asked.

I chuckled. "We leave."

Then I blacked out.

_Vision—_

"_Bella," Edward groaned, "why are you doing this to me?"_

_She chuckled. "Because it's fun."_

_He snorted. "Well that's not a very good reason."_

"_Well, it's mine!" she said and got on top of Edward and kissed his neck._

"_Bella," he groaned again. "Stop, please."_

"_No," she said, ostentatiously._

_--End of Vision_

I cringed. Crap. I think Edward saw that. Well, here he comes.

**EddyPOV!!**

I saw Alice's vision and walked up the stairs, afraid of what I was about to find.

I opened the door to find Alice and Rose right next to each other smiling like two little kids who are trying to hide something and not get into trouble by their parents.

"Where's Bella," I said menacingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alice said sweetly with that fake grin still plastered on her face.

"I can smell her. Where. Is. She?" I made every word a sentence.

Rose pointed her arm past Alice to where their bathroom is but said, "In your room."

I turned and faced the door. Her scent was stronger. I ran out to my room to find Bella faced away from me with her hand on her hip and one leg supporting most of her wait and the other leg bent some. She was looking at my music collection. She heard me come in and turned her head slightly but quickly looked away. Was she wearing make-up? No, Bella doesn't wear make-up. D-does she? I was a bit nervous then I saw her shiney silver heals. Oh my god. Bella + heals=fall down and break ankle or anything else. She even had…shorts on? Woah I think I might pass out. How short _were_ they? She was even wearing a black tube top. Her hair was straight, but it was messed up a bit like she took a short nap and only flattened it out. Even from the back, she looked sexy.

She sighed and seductively said, "Hey Edward," without turning around.

"Hello, love," I nervously said.

She chuckled and didn't reply.

"W-what are you doing?" I stuttered. I can't stop thinking about how beautiful she is right now I can't even talk! Focus, Edward, focus, I told myself.

"Just looking for a song," she replied simply.

"W-which one? I-I can h-help."

She giggled and asked, "Edward Cullen—are you_ stuttering?_"

"N-no…yes," I sighed.

I heard the song start playing on the sound system Alice bought me for last Christmas. It was a song by Trace Adkins. Why did she have to put _this_ song on? It barely matched with us…kinda.

_Turn it up some  
Alright boys, this is her favorite song  
You know that right  
So, if we play it good and loud  
She might get up and dance again  
Ooh, she put her beer down  
Here she comes  
Here she comes  
Left left left right left  
Whoo _

Bella started to swing her hips left and right in front of the stereo along with the music. She turned to face me and I noticed she was singing along. Yep. She is definitely wearing make-up. D-did her shirt say…'naughty'? Okay. Maybe I am going a little crazy. All of her hair was all around her face, and some bangs fell over her eyes.

Husslers shootin' eightball  
Throwin' darts at the wall  
Feelin' damn near 10 ft. tall  
Here she comes, Lord help us all  
Ol' T.W.'s girlfriend done slapped him outta his chair  
Poor ole boy, it ain't his fault  
It's so hard not to stare  
At that honky tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along  
Got it goin' on  
Like Donkey Kong  
And whoo-wee  
Shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
There outta be a law  
Get the Sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on  
That honky tonk badonkadonk  
(Aww son)

Bella came over and swayed her hips right up next to mine. I stepped back and groaned. She continued dancing.

Now Honey, you can't blame her  
For what her mama gave her  
You ain't gotta hate her  
For workin' that money-maker  
Band shuts down at two  
But we're hangin' out till three  
We hate to see her go  
But love to watch her leave  
With that honky tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along  
Got it goin' on  
Like Donkey Kong  
And whoo-wee  
Shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
There outta be a law  
Get the Sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on  
With that honky tonk badonkadonk  
(Ooh, that's what I'm talkin' bout right there, honey)

Why, oh, WHY WON'T THIS SONG END?!?!

We don't care bout the drinkin'  
Barely listen to the band  
Our hands, they start a shakin'  
When she gets the urge to dance  
Drivin' everybody crazy  
You think you fell in love  
Boys, you better keep your distance  
You can look but you can't touch  
That honkey tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along  
Got it goin' on  
Like Donkey Kong  
And whoo-wee  
Shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
There outta be a law  
Get the Sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on  
That honky tonk badonkadonk

I'M GOING TO GO CRAZY IF SHE DOESN'T STOP DANCING LIKE THAT!!

That honky tonk badonkadonk  
Yeah, that honky tonk badonkadonk

I walked over to the end of the bed and stood there, watching Bella who was watching me. I couldn't even think right now. I couldn't hear what anybody else was thinking either!

(That's it, right there boys, that's why we do what we do  
It ain't for the money, it ain't for the glory, it ain't for the free whiskey  
It's for the badonkadonk)

Bella walked me over to the side of the bed and pushed me down. I didn't do anything but lay there with my feet off the edge. She walked over to the other side and lied down. I put my feet on the bed and held her close.

I kissed her lips and she said, "Did you enjoy the show?"

"Very much," I murmured against her lips.

"Good," she said. "Would you like another round?"

"Bella," I groaned, "why are you doing this to me?"

She chuckled. "Because it's fun."

I snorted. "Well that's not a very good reason."

"Well, it's mine!" she said and got on top of me and kissed my neck.

"Bella," I groaned again. "Stop, please."

"No," she said, ostentatiously.

She moved her lips up to mine and unbuttoned my shirt. My fingers were too limp to stop her. I tore her shirt off and then our wonderful night began.

**Haha so how was it? I'm not so good at lemons so I didn't do it =D Anyway, I know the last song doesn't fit very well but I couldn't find a song. It made me a little mad knowing I couldn't find a song and I have had the ideas for this chapter for a while. So, any ideas for songs? I've only had one and I've never heard of it before and I couldn't find it on youtube and I would like a couple of ideas and songs. PLEASE?**

**REWIEW!! I WILL POST ALL NAMES IN NEXT CHAPTER WHO REVIEW AND THE NICEST REVIEW OF ALL, I WILL WRITE AT THE TOP JUST BECAUSE YOU WILL BE AWESOME!! Lol. Anyway, next chapter will probably be late because I have somewhere to go. I'm sorry =( But I would love reviews PLEASE!! And if you haven't read my other story, I would love you to because a lot of people seem to like that one more!**

**-Luvs-Hugs-Kisses-**

**Kylee C.**


	4. AN You must read!

**Okay, so I have some info for whoever liked this story. I didn't and I'm extremely sorry that I haven't updated. MAJOR writer's block. I'm not even so good at the whole song part. I only know the songs I know, so not a lot of them can do anything with Twilight. But I do have something I must say:**

**I will be giving this story up. I'm taking the poll off of my profile and giving it to one of my friends, 'Bubbles My Bubbles'**

**She has been asking for it ever since I said that I would delete it, so if it ends up more different than I planned, then I'm sorry, but it will be her's soon. **

**Sorry for the inconvienence, (sp?) **

**Fear-My-Glitter**


End file.
